Beautiful Twist
by Black.LeeLah32
Summary: Marauder AU: After meeting Sirius Black, an employee in James Potter's drug orginazation, Callie's life finally has the uniqueness a great dancer's backstory needs.


Hey guys so this isn't my first story I written but it is the first one I actually took more time into writing and the first one I fully intend to finish, just keep in mind I am a full time student and mom so updates will probably be crazy. This story is basically the characters and is very AU. no magic. I just felt it was easier. I wish I knew more about wizard narcotics. I would have totally loved to do a story on that. If you have any info on that feel free to message me or something about it! Well anyways hope you enjoy it ~ LeeLah

"And one two and three and four, Evans moves up and eight, Perfect!," the instructor yelled from the front of the studio. Two other girls and I are perspiring tremendously having been practicing for 6 hours straight. I quickly turned and extended my arms out dramatically before spinning into the middle of the room, flipping my hair around. "Paquette just like last rehearsal show me the emotion!"

I suddenly fall to the floor before bringing my head back up and contoured my body gracefully at times and sharp at others before finishing. I slowly came back up as everyone clapped for my finish. The instructor, Rosie smiles before dismissing us

"Same time on next week girls, remember this is your last weekend off before we start touring Wales so live it up! I want you all loose and ready for dress rehearsals on Monday,"

I walked over to my bag as my fellow dancer and friend of 8 years came up to me, "See even she says you need to come out Callie! Come on as much as I would love to let you spend your Friday night alone in your apartment it is my obligation as a member of the company to ensure that you come out with James and I and make sure your loosey goosey" she shook her shoulders toward me and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and through my bag strap over my shoulders, "Okay okay Lils but that just means I'm coming over early and stealing that new dress that looks so much better on me anyways,"

"It totally does" she beamed as we walked out of the studio and into the streets of London toward the the tube. We sat down in some seats and I dazed off a bit as Lily began to talk about her boyfriend of 6 months. I had only met him a couple times. He was pretty funny and seemed to be carefree around lily but alone he kind of intimidated me a bit. Lily told me he was a boss of some big organization, though she admitted it wasn't 100% legitimate. He really liked her to her though, and not just in the shower her with gifts and material possessions either. Although he does that quite often. You can see it in the way that he looks at her, holds her, talks to her. It is actually really sweet and i can't help but be happy for her.

After a while Lily got off at her stop and made me promise on my life that I would not back out of tonight. 5 stops later I got off and walked a couple blocks down to my apartment complex. I walked up to my floor, liking the extra muscles it gives my already toned legs and went inside my apartment, throwing my bag down on the floor before falling down onto my bed happily. I took my usual after-work hour nap before getting up showering. Afterwards I sat down at my vanity and started to get ready. I always loved getting ready, it's always where my excitement jitters before performances happen as I start to comb my hair and put my makeup on. After drying and taming my wild curly locks I did a simple smoky night time look before throwing on some legging and a jumper before heading back out and catching a cab to Lily's.

30 minutes later I knocked on her door and james answered it with a tight smile.

"Hey James, thought you were meeting us there?" I asked dropping myself onto her couch.

"I was in the neighborhood on business thought you'd guys like a ride," he shrugged and got a beer from the fridge and sat down opposite of me," She'll call you in in a minute, you know how she doesn't like anyone to see her until she's-"

"Finished with her masterpiece," we said simultaneously and chuckled

"I heard that! You two are mocking me after all I do for you!" we heard her yell out from the bedroom. I stood up "I'm going in whether you're ready or not" i yelled back and walked down the long hallway to her bedroom door and opened it. She was just spritzing perfume on her before turning to look at me.

"What do you think? Will it knock James' socks off?" Her fiery hair pulled into a sleek ponytail whipped around.

" I think i still look better striking a pose looking a crazy with my full face make up and my holy jumper. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the blue shimmery dress on her bed and quickly changed my outfit. We both walked back into the living room where James was and walked outside where a very expensive looking limo was waiting for us.

"Business must be good James," I said casually getting in

"Of course love that's why we are celebrating" he said pouring champagne into three glasses for us

"James just got a big new client up in Scotland,"

"Congrats," I said holding up my glass before taking a sip.

Soon we arrived at the club. A very exclusive one right in the heart of London. Thanks to James we were able to make it onto the list. He lead us in and to the very center to the VIP area where three men were already there drinking with a couple of girls dancing and flirting around them. Once they caught eyes with James they cheered

"There he is!"

"Man of the hour!"

"With Lovely Lily and..who is this?" The man with dark curly hair ask as he looked at me with confusion and slight mischief in his eye. I held out my hand

"Calliope Paquette. I'm a friend of Lily's. We dance in the same company," He smiled and took my hand kissing it lightly as I sat down. The man with mousy brown hair and scars on his face rolled his eyes

"Down Sirius, she's been here what two seconds? Sorry about him love he's a bit like a puppy, overly excited,"

I nodded awkwardly, "As long as he doesn't wee on me it's fine," Sirius choked on his drink and chuckled.

"I like her Lily," he said grinning, "She's funny"

The other two men introduced themselves as Remus and Peter. All three worked with James' organization. As the night went on Lily pulled me to dance song after song while James sat with his friends and stared at her lovingly, occasionally stopping to chat and joke with his friends. After awhile he excused himself and came down with us asking to steal her away. I slowly made my way back to the VIP area where Sirius was there by himself on his phone.

"And the others?" I asked. He looked up and smiled

"Can't be alone with me Callie?"

"Only pervs asks that so yeah now I can't" He chuckled

Remus left, got a wife and kid at home so can never stay long that one, and I believe Peter is in one of the backrooms with a lovely escort," I couldn't help but looked shocked

"There are back rooms?"

"The fact there are escorts here isn't the shocking news?" He chuckled. I shrugged

"It's a fancy club, I figured there would be, great clientele" I took a sip of my drink, antsy to get back to the dance floor.

"Would you like me to dance with you so you aren't third wheeling James and Lils?" He asked, noticing my eagerness to return. I shrugged. "Sure why not" He took my hand and we headed down to the middle of the dance floor before he backed up giving me space

"Show me what you got," I rolled my eyes before closing them and swayed my body to the beat. After I while I felt his hands on my waist pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we continued dancing. He whispered in my ear, " I can see why you dance professionally. People must line up days before your performances for you," I blushed, I knew I was an essential member of the company but unlike those in ballet companies I was quite humble

"It's not just me people come to see, besides it's a very different type of dance that I do,"

"What kind of dance do you do then? Show me what you've worked on lately in you little company" I laughed

"I am not going to dance like a fury in the middle of the poshest club in London. I am not that crazy,"

"Oh please the majority of these people are coked out of there minds. Don't you know love? This is the number one spot for drug dealers, like you said, great clientele,"

"So is that why James can get in?" II couldn't help but asking. Sirius stopped dancing

"Does Lily not know?" He asked quietly

"I'm sure she does. I didn't though now I do. Not great at keeping secrets Sirius,"

"You aren't a cop are you?" He eyed me. I laughed and brought his hand to my waist once again, guiding him up and down my body as I began to dance again.

"Nope. No wire, James's business is safe," He left his hands on me, "Don't worry I know a thing or two about this. My ex-boyfriend was a drug dealer, mostly weed though and nothing as big as James obviously. He could barely afford to go to my performances let alone to come to a place like this I said waving around. Sirius chuckled

"Sounds like a loser"

"He was nice enough"

"He probably didn't even have the right clients, probably a entry level guy, mostly sold to teens and middle income parents?"

"Smart boy, are you the brains of James's operation?" I chuckled

"Something like that. I handle the Client relations, making sure the people are happy and they keep coming to us. I also handle the shipments" He pulled me closer.

"So if I was a cop i could arrest you for the actual possession and trafficking of illicit drugs?" I smirked.

"Yup, thought we are pretty good at what we do and you aren't' wearing a wire so I'd be long gone before you could try and take me," He smirked back. I was getting tired so he guided me back to our seats and just talked, about my dancing and travels as well as his. At around 2am I started yawning, not used to being up this early without Rosie's voice yelling about formations.

"Let me take you home?" He asked

"Sirius, while we are hitting it off nicely I will not be sleeping with you," I said firmly. He raised his hands.

"I wasn't trying anything honest! I just wanted to make sure you get home safe seeing as Lily is dragging James to a back room right now he pointed at the red head looking at James with sultry eyes pulling him toward the back of the club. I did not want to interrupt so I shot her a quick text for her to read after and smiled at Sirius.

"Fine I accept your offer," Sirius smiled and took my hand leading me out of the club towards a very expensive and sleek looking car.

"What no limo like James?" i joked.

"James is such a show off when it comes to your friend. He is completely smitten," He opened the door for me and closed it as i sat down. The cool leather feeling fresh on my warm body. He turn the radio on slightly and, after taking down my address in his phone, we cruised out into the city as he asked me more questions about my dancing. I told him about my upcoming tour in Wales and how I had two solos which was a pretty big deal and I was slightly nervous. I was rambling severely as I do when i start thinking about my dance pieces and he just let me, quietly listening while he continued to drive until we parked in front of my building. He insisted on walking me up, "for safety" he said and stopped at my door.

"Well Ms. Paquette I delivered you safely to your destination," He said in mock seriousness. I giggled.

"Well I would think so considering delivering things is your job," I jabbed. He smiled at me for a moment before he bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"It was a lovely evening, you are a very talented dance partner," I blushed slightly

"You weren't so bad yourself. Have a good night Sirius," I said unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Good night Callie," He said before he walked back downstairs and I stepped inside and closed the door to my apartment. I sighed contentedly. I would have to thank Lily tomorrow. I definitely felt loose and relaxed after this night.

It is relatively short but honestly I was just excited and wanted to get out the beginning as soon as I good let me know how you like it. I want to know all of your comments, concerns, critiques and questions :) ~LeeLah


End file.
